The Poor Little Welsh Girl
by Rubberry
Summary: A detailed short story based on Gwen Cooper and how hard her police and torchwood life is
1. Age 3

Chapter One - Age Three

It's ten in the morning at Cardiff police station a young girl and her brother are catching up with an officer.

"Well Charles, what do you think of that explosion down the docks last night?" The father asked curious on his friends view

"Definitely planned by someone, fingerprints were found at the scene so our girls down in forensics are trying their best to find us a match anyway what are you doing here with little Gwyneth? Shouldn't she be in day-care James?" Charles chuckled while signing his way through a pile of paperwork that a colleague had left on his desk.

"I suppose she should be really but she's three she'll forget all of this by the end of the day she's as stupid as our mother really" James laughed at that moment little Gwyneth began to tug on her brothers top desperately seeking attention.

"I'll see you in a bit Charles, this little brat of a sister needs to be dropped off to day-care so she's out of my face." James complained while beginning to drag Gwyneth away. It was clear Gwyneth didn't want to leave she tied her arms around a plant pot and began to scream.

"Gwyneth Cooper STOP THAT RACKET NOW!" James shouted, losing his temper even more James didn't have time for his sisters' nonsense because he was going out with his best friend Charles for a lad's night out if his mother let him and if Charles could get away from work. Eventually Gwyneth gave up and released her grip on the plant pot so her brother could drop her off at day-care.

Dropping his little sister off at the local day-care centre James' eyes met with one of the workers at the day-care centre.

"Hey" The girl said shyly to James.

"Ermmm... Hi... I'm here to drop this brat I call a sister off... I'm James..." James replied almost as shyly, James had been dropping his sister off at the day-care for over a month now and had never once spotted this girl in the day-care centre

"I'm Lillian, I just moved here from Glasgow..." The girl responded

"I thought I hadn't seen you around before..." James chuckled while handing over his sister to Lillian

"So do you want to come out for a drink later?" James asked hoping that Lillian would say yes

"Sure, maybe you can introduce me to your mates... It'd be nice to make some friends in Cardiff." Lillian replied smiling

"Well I'll see you later Lillian" James shouted walking out the door. Gwyneth looked up at Lillian and growled at her instantly taking a disliking to her.

"Hey now, calm down. Were all here to have fun!" Lillian said handing Gwyneth over to another day-care worker. Soon after Gwyneth settled herself down into her usual corner and began to draw what looked like a police car and Lillian. Three hours passed until James returned to pick up his little sister and Lillian.

"Hey Lillian, you ready?" James questioned eager to introduce Lillian to Charles and his girlfriend.

"Yeah I'm ready." Lillian responded grabbing her coat and Gwyneth "Is it normal for your sister to growl at people?" Lillian questioned while walking out the door

"No... I'll tell dad when I get home" James said while squeezing Gwyneth's hand as a signal that her punishment had only just begun.

Arriving at home James opened the door and introduced Lillian to his parents giving Lillian a drink she sat down to wait for James to quickly change. Out in the kitchen James was informing his father of the mischief Gwyneth had caused during the day. Their father was less than impressed nodding at James to allow him to leave James and Lillian left for an enjoyable evening out.

"Gwyneth what did you do today?" Her father asked waiting for the moment he could punish her.

"Stamp stamp" Gwyneth giggled believing that she'd done nothing wrong grabbing Gwyneth by the wrist her father slapped her around the face and departed for his study room. Sat on the floor Gwyneth began to cry her eyes out at the slap she'd just received off her father. Gwyneth cried for hours in the hope that her father would return and hug her or that her mother would lecture her father on how he shouldn't abuse her. Sadly for Gwyneth this was only the beginning.


	2. Age 6

Chapter Two - Age Six

Three years had passed since that day and not much had changed her brother was now dating Lillian and her father was slapping her even more and even considering kicking her to teach her a lesson.

It was Monday morning and Gwyneth's first day of primary school. Sitting down in a corner Gwyneth began to read a book when a group of girls approached her. Immediately Gwyneth knew the torture was about to begin again.

"Give us your milk... NOW! " The gang leader of the little girls instructed, Gwyneth shook her head in disbelief she loved her milk almost as much as she loved her books but that wasn't going to stop the gang of girls. Pushing Gwyneth over they laughed telling her that she better give them her milk or more trouble was going to arise. Shaking in fear Gwyneth handed over her milk voucher and got on with her reading she knew the gang of girls would demand her milk every day and that the torment was only going to get worse.

Stood by the school gates Gwyneth's eyes met the gaze of her mothers eyes and Gwyneth let out a little smile running over to her mother she hugged her eager not to let go.

"Come on now Gwyneth let go you're fathers waiting in the car for you" Gwyneth's mum whispered beginning to walk away. Following her mother Gwyneth reluctantly got in the car.

"Right Gwyneth we're going to go and meet your brother he has some news for you..." Her father shouted while revving up the exhaust engine Gwyneth closed her eyes hoping her brother was going to whisk her away from the nightmare she called home. Arriving at her brother's flat Gwyneth instantly ran over and clung onto her brother moving his body to the side James watched as his little sister ran face first into a wall, everyone was holding back their giggles waiting for the moment Gwyneth began to cry.

Gwyneth didn't cry though, she stood back up, rubbed her head and walked into the living room avoiding eye contact with anyone who felt like laughing.

"Gwyneth are you alright?" Her mother questioned clearly worried about the welfare of her daughter.

"I'm fine" Gwyneth replied sitting down on the couch. Walking in her father instructed her to get on the floor and sit away from him. Sitting down on the floor Gwyneth began to read a book she'd stored under her jumper on her way out from school, grabbing the book her father threw the book into the fire. Tears began to fill into Gwyneth's eyes and she stormed out into her brothers garden to avoid further humiliation.


	3. Age 9

Gwyneth was about to turn nine and her world was about to change for the better, he mother fed up of the abuse Gwyneth received off her father decided on the eve of her ninth birthday to send her to a private boarding school far away, in the hope her father could not abuse her anymore.

"Where are we going mum?" Gwyneth asked confused to what they were doing as all her previous birthdays involved a punch up and a possible arrest if it was in a pub.

"Were going on a special day trip sweetie…" her mother replied thinking of a way to change the conversation

"Where?" Gwyneth instantly replied getting excited

"That I cannot tell you sweetie you'll have to wait and see now just go to sleep" her mother said focusing on the road

Three hours passed and they had now reached their destined location still unknown to Gwyneth that her world was soon to change.

"GWYNETH WAKE UP WERE HERE!" her mother shouted, undoing her seatbelt Gwyneth jumped out the car confused and excited about where they were

"Where now mum?" Gwyneth said excited

"Grab your suitcase and climb onto the boat I'll meet you there" her mother explained. Grabbing her suitcase Gwyneth ran as fast as she could onto the boat.

Stood on the dock Gwyneth's mother could not help but cry at the thought she'd finally freed her daughter from the torture known as her father. Waving goodbye to her daughter her mother shouted "IM PROUD OF YOU!" this brought reality back to Gwyneth who immediately tried to get off the boat but was restrained by what she was soon call her teachers.

Arriving at the school Gwyneth immediately went crazy, demanding to go home to her mum but every time she tried to make an escape she was restrained and punished by having no free time meaning she would have to complete her daily lessons, have her food, then go straight to bed, it wasn't a match made in heaven but for Gwyneth it was better than the daily or hourly abuse she was used to receiving.

A couple of months passed and Gwyneth began to settle into her new school and home. Then it all began again. People thought they could bully her, but she wouldn't stand for it anymore.

"Give us your cookie." One girl snarled at Gwyneth

"No." Gwyneth replied

"I SAID GIVE ME YOUR COOKIE!" She shouted again

"No. Its not yours, I recommend you back away or I'm going to seriously hurt you." Gwyneth threatened. The girl didn't believe her though and went in to snatch her cookie, grabbing her by the wrist and throwing her to the ground Gwyneth snarled "Make one sudden movement and it wont just be your arm I break. It'll be your legs too." The girl cried in pain at Gwyneth squeezing her wrist.

"I warned you not to touch my cookie so what aren't you going to do apart from not grass on me!?" Gwyneth shouted

"IM NOT GOING TO GRASS AND IM NOT GOING TO COME NEAR YOU AGAIN, YOU'RE A MONSTER!" The girl cried, running away as soon as Gwyneth released her.


End file.
